Operation: cheer up John Egbert
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: Another rp I did with a friend of mine. I wrote the parts of Dave and edited it; she wrote the parts of John. So what goes down is, John feels down for no reason at all and what does his best friend in the whole world do? That's right, Dave takes him out to forget about everything and maybe even start something new.


**A/N: Wow, another rp done with my friend Lola uwu. She can be found on .com and she is adorbs and amazing uwu. Anywayss enjoy~**

The only thing that John did all day was sit on his couch in the living room, staring at the fireplace. He was feeling down, but he really wasn't sure why. He sighed and flopped his head back and breathed heavily hoping for his mood to get a bit better.

John's phone made a beeping noise, signaling a text. It was probably from his best friend since kindergarten, Dave Strider. "hey you there egbert? i tried to text you like 3 times already geez didn't know you were a busy man here." it read, flashing bright on the phone screen

It made John feel a bit better to see that Dave was talking to him. He typed up a response "ha ha very funny. i'm not busy right now, just a bit upset."

"im coming over right away best bros dont let bros be upset" Dave replied in response. He began walking out of his apartment over to John's place

John sighed again and placed down his phone and waited for Dave to arrive

Soon, using the spare key under John's mat, he opened the door. Looking around, he went up to John's room, seeing the boy currently mopey and lying down. "So, what kind of existential crisis are you currently going through? Didn't peg you as the emotional, hormonal type."

John hummed softly and replied, "I don't know what's wrong I'm just not feeling all that great today." He lifted himself up from the couch and walked over to where Dave was standing and attempted to give him a smile.

"Well, turn that frown upside down or whatever motivational bullshit comes out of my mouth. Your best bro is here and since school sucks, we are going out to have an awesome, not in the slightest way homosexual, time."

He couldn't help but laugh at the "not in the slightest way homosexual" comment. John was really glad that his best friend was around to make him feel better, "Alright so what are we going to do?"

"Well I don't really know John, because when I obviously woke up this morning thinking extensively on bro plans because I always have a plan in mind about what to do with you in a totally non-homosexual context and I can obviously foretell when you're going to be sad. It's all in a folder called "Manbro pepsicola times".

John laughed a little bit more and said, "Shut up, Dave." gently smacking his friend on the shoulder. "I'm already feeling a bit better since you're around. So anything we do really is bound to make me happy."

"C'mon then, I hope your Dad isn't gonna be home early since bro time is way more important than stupid school." Dave took John's hand in his and practically dragged him out the door. His hands were softer than he thought, feeling a tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He blushed at the feeling of his hand in Dave's, and he looked down hoping that the redness of his face would go away.

Hands still intertwined (nope still not gay at all), they both hopped on the bus going towards downtown. There was a sweet arcade there Dave found one day, wandering aimlessly around. He hoped John would like it. They found a spot and sat there in silence.

"S-so, umm..." John spoke up, still looking down, "How have things been for you, Dave?"

"Oh you know the usual: writing raps, making beats on my shitty turntables, god I need to get new ones..nothing out of the usual. Feels like some shitty YA novel sometimes like life keeps being the same but somehow something's supposed to happen like some fairy in a blue dress appears and gives me a new dress and I can go dance with the prince, I guess" he replied

John imagined Dave in a dress and the blush that was once on his face went away as he looked at Dave and started laughing uncontrollably. "You in a dress...haha ahhh.."

"Fuck you, I'd look fabulous in a dress and you know it. You know, a princess needs a prince..." He looked at John briefly, almost regretting saying that. Sure he jokes around a lot but..the thought of getting to dance with John wouldn't be so bad.

"Right right," he shook his head, "and, I'm not a homosexual I won't be your prince."

"Says the blush on your face. Heh I saw that. Don't fight it the Strider charm man, there will be consequences I tell you!" With that, his fingers creep to John's sides and he tickles him, not caring if anyone on the bus stared.

John's blush reappeared since he was hoping that Dave wouldn't have seen it but it turns out he did. He tried not to laugh as he was being tickled but he couldn't force it back and laughed anyways.

"Say itt: Dave Strider is the sexiest piece of ass ever and I will renounce all the no homos I have ever said and be his personal groupie. Say it and I'll stop tickling you" He commanded, still continuing his barrage of fingers. He managed to tickle a sensitive spot and got a huge laugh out of him. By now, everyone on the bus was staring but he didn't care at all.

"Never! I'll never say it!" John tried to get out of Dave's grasp but was only tickled harder instead, "Okay! Okay! Dave Strider is the sexiest piece of ass ever and I will renounce all the no homos I have ever said and be his personal groupie!"

"Tour's in a month in Seattle. Looking in the crowd for you babe. You better be screaming and hollering and holding up one of those signs that say "OMG MARRY ME AHHH".

John rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, right, I'll be there."

"Right and you get full access backstage" giving a small wink towards John. Oh man, it was fun messing with him.

John's blush deepened and he didn't reply to Dave.

"Oh man, cat got your tongue or am I just too irresistible?"

He suddenly brought John's face closer to him, noses touching. He noted that John was still blushing like some schoolgirl "Oh, by the way, you look cute when you blush" he whispered.

"U-um...thanks." he whispered back and noticed there was a faint pink tone on Dave's cheeks, "You look pretty cute when you blush too." he closed his eyes hoping he didn't make things weird.

Dave face flared up at this because cool kids do not blush around their *adorable* best friend. Wait, why was that adorable needed? Oh well, it didn't matter as it wasn't like Dave felt anything out of the ordinary for John. "OH, WE'RE HERE NOW. Better get off before the bus takes us to some obscure place," he almost shouted.

John had to cover his mouth to hide the huge smile that was on his face now. That was the first time he's ever seen Dave blush and he had to admit it was the cutest thing ever.

Dave got off the bus with John in tow, walking to that new arcade place, "Derse and Prospit". The arcade was divided into two sections: Derse which was mostly purple and Prospit which was mostly yellow. "So, Prospit or Derse?"

John pointed to the purple side of the arcade, "Derse." he answered.

"Awesome..bet I can beat you in all the games." He raced to a 2 person shooter, handing John the other plastic gun.

"I bet you can't, Mr. Strider." John teased and held on to the plastic gun.

"You're on." With that, he shot an ingame zombie. They continued to rack up points and kill bosses before the timer went off signaling "Player two won! They've earned 50 credits!". They both continued their little competition, playing even more arcade games like DDR, hoops and skeeballl.

John couldn't have felt any happier, even if he was utterly upset just a few hours ago. He snuck a little glance at Dave, blushed, smiled softly and looked away.

Dave looked back at John and smirked at him back. He spied a photobooth in the corner of the roof and started to drag John there. "We need to document this occasion with photobooth pictures so I can keep this in my scrapbook of teenage memories so when I'm old, I can cry over it."

"Daaave!" John chuckled and stepped into the photobooth, sitting on one side of it, next to Dave.

Dragging him practically in his lap, they made a bunch of silly faces. One where they held up two fingers, stuck their tongues out to show "swag", another where they did peace signs and another with just their natural expressions.

When the pictures printed John took them out of the slot and looked down at them, smiling at how silly they looked in some of the pictures.

Dave took the pictures when John was done looking at them. Looking at how John's face was to say, adorable sporting the derpiest grin he could manage. The sight of that made him smile a bit, his heart beating a little faster. Seeing Dave smile made John's smile turn into a grin.

They kind of stayed like that for a while, staring at each other, right in the photobooth. Dave never noticed how blue his eyes were; almost as if he could get lost if he stared too long. He ignored the pings and noises of the arcade, children laughing and shouting, entirely focusing on John at that moment.

John really wanted to just see what Dave looked like without his sunglasses on. He wanted to see how nice his eyes looked. Just standing here with him was nice.

"Uhm, are you hungry cause I am hungrier than starving children in Africa that charities use to guilt you into donating. Hahahah" he stated nervously, breaking the silence.

John chuckled and nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah I'm pretty hungry too. Wanna get some pizza or something?"

"Sure that'd be great hahah..umm is there a pizza place nearby?" he asked, feeling more nervous than usual. Get a hold of yourself Strider, it's not like you confessed your undying love.

"Yeah, there's one across the street." John answered taking hold of Dave's hand and heading towards the pizza place.

"Oh right, didn't see it" he replied, blushing a bit due to John holding his hand. They kind of looked like a couple now, much to Dave's embarrassment.

John didn't think much of the hand holding until he looked back at Dave and saw his blush and let go muttering an apology.

Ignoring that, they walked into the pizza place. It was relatively clean, the scent of bleach and pizza filling the air. Young waitresses walked around, serving pizza and drinks while a giant oven was baking the pizzas in the back.

John looked around for a table to sit at and spotted an empty one, walking over to it and sitting down with Dave following him.

"So..anything look good to you or are you just the boring cheese person?" he asked, sitting down. It was in no way a date because bros go out all the time to like eat and stuff so..why was this bothering him?

"Mmm.. how about pineapple?" John said gently kicking his legs under the table and stopped when he felt his foot against Dave's.

Nope, this was not a premature attempt at playing footsie, nope not at all. Flushing at bit at this cause goddamit Egbert why do you always got to do stuff like this, making me blush and all.

Luckily the waitress came over, a young female looking about seventeen came over, "Hey, may I take your order?"

John spoke up, "Pineapple pizza please! And, umm, Dave what do you wanna drink?"he looked over at his friend who seemed to be in a daze.

"Oh what? Um have any apple juice?" he answered. Man, he was losing his cool. Stop it Strider, stop it right now.

He smiled. Apple juice, of course. "I'll have some soda. Any kind is fine."

"Thank you, I'll be right back with your order then," with that, she tried to give an inconspicuous wink towards Dave's direction but he pretended he didn't notice.

John noticed the waitress' wink and raised an eyebrow but said nothing of it.

"Okay so, cheer up now? The Strider method works out for you? Remember no refunds but there is a rebate offer if it doesn't work out."

John stuck out his tongue not caring if he looked childish and said, "Whatever." but then he gave a little smile to Dave.

"Psh, you know my methods work. See look you're smiling and all which is like the sun finally coming to Pluto to melt the ice there."

"Haha, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're just not ironic enough to get it..but it means whatever the fuck you want it to mean. It's like planting your seed in the cave of irony."

John raised his eyebrows in confusing and shook his head, laughing.

The food and drinks came shortly after that. "Tell me if you need anything more, boys" the waitress stated, lingering her gaze in Dave's direction.

John frowned when he saw that gaze the waitress gave Dave. He grabbed a slice of pizza and started munching on it.

"Oh man I want to bear this pizza's children. Oh my god, pizzagasm. ahhhhh, I'd defiantly slip this pizza's hot beef injection" he moans out as he continues to voraciously eat the pizza slices.

"What in the hell, Dave?"

"Shhhhh I can feel it through my veins..I can feel the particles of pizza bits inside me..lemme savor this"

"Isn't it great John? The pizza?"

"Yeahh it's..great." John blushed and continued to eat the pizza

"Of course it is, man what is the chef's secret to making heaven in slices?" he asked. Dave already inhaled 5 slices of pizza.

John exhaled and replied, "I don't know, Dave. But wow, how did yet get that waitress on your dick? I didn't think you were a chick magnet since you probably scared them all away with your crappy raps."

"IDK my bff Jill? But don't diss the raps you know they're awesome. In factt, " Before Dave could go into another of his darn raps to prove him wrong, John quickly shoved his mouth with pizza to shut him up.

John withdrew his hand and sighed, slumping in the chair.

"Hey man, you could've killed me there. Like death by pizza, while it's great, it is not cool to die by pizza like how the fuck does that happen? To make it even more of an insult, I shall put on my gravestoned: "Pizza shoved in throat by Egbert", he replied, still coughing out pizza bits and gulping down water at clear his throat.

He softened his expression and said, "Sorry." but then looked the other way.

"Man, what's gotten into you? You're acting like I spread a nasty rumor about how you slept with the quarterback and the drummer at the same time and how you're a part-time prostitute. You're usually acting all goofy and being a stupid doof like you always are."

John folded his arms over his chest, "Don't fucking worry about it, it's nothing." He didn't want to admit the fact that seeing the waitress get all winky winky with Dave actually made him feel jealous. But he didn't exactly know why he felt that way. It could be that he likes Dave? No, it couldn't be that.

"Okay then...Just to be clear, I'm not interested in her. I'm already in a committed brolationship with your dorky ass and as they say, til death do us part" he replied. The waitress was kinda cute in a way but..he just wasn't interested in her. Actually he hasn't been noticing girls way too much, opting to spend time with John instead.

John looked over at his friend and forced a smile, "This friendship is probably going to be the end of us." and he closed his eyes and let out a laugh.

"Hahah yep, I'm stuck with you for life whether you like it or not. Hell even if we get like married and all, we're still going to be best bros for life. Haha bet you'll be an ugly old man." he replied, smiling a bit. He hated to admit it but...he wouldn't mind hearing John's laugh everyday; it was the best sound he's ever heard.

"Shut up, your ugly ass is gonna be worse than mine." John teased as he slightly blushed at the "married" comment. He wouldn't have a problem getting married to Dave. Wait, where did that come from?

"Pft yeah right, I'll be the sexiest old man ever and you know it." he retorted, immaturely sticking his tongue out. He had no idea why he said the married comment. He didn't exactly mean that he'd marry John, just overall getting married one day. It would be nice addition to his life, living in wedded bliss with John. No stop that, you're blushing again. Stop.

"Right right, especially if you're going to be blushing all the time." Why was Dave blushing a whole lot today, John wondered. But then again, he was blushing a lot too.

"Sh-shut the fuck up man. I do not blush all the time! It's just too hot in here, man isn't there air conditioning or something? A person can die from heat stroke in here you know" He babbled on. Shit, get it under control Strider.

"Dave, it's not that hot in here." John stated simply and couldn't help but smile and shake his head. He loved Dave's babbling.

"Then you're just too resistant to heat! It's why you can stand the snow cause goddamit, Washington's way too cold. I mean it's like closer to the North pole and all so it must be cold but wait, wouldn't we live near a fictional old man..hmm would explain why Christmas is faster over here." he continued to babble about useless shit. By this time, John learned to get used to Dave's rambling but he felt comfortable saying shit around him anyway.

And as his babbling went on and on the smile on John's face grew. He really couldn't get enough of hearing Dave's voice.

Soon enough they were finished eating but they were still talking about random stuff. It's funny how they can talk about everything, not talk at all or Dave just rambles and John listens but..it's not weird at all. It felt very natural and that's what Dave loves about his relationship with John; the naturalness of it. Before long, the waitress came by again, a grin plastered on her face. "Oh, here's the bill boys. Lemme get your dishes for you" as she leaned over, showing a fair amount of cleavage. Dave paid little to no attention to it however.

John rested his head on his hand and rolled his eyes noticing the unneeded cleavage showing. Good luck trying to get Dave, he thought. "So are we going back to the arcade?" John asked.

"Yeah, to like redeem tickets to get prizes and all but, I've got something else in mind. It's a surprise," he stated cheekily. When picking up the bill, he noticed a number scrawled at the top. Ignoring that and tossing it in the trash, he prepared to get the tip anyways, even though the waitress kind of bothered him.

"A surprise?" John said to himself wondering what Dave could have planned for them. They paid for their pizza and headed back into the arcade to redeem their tickets.

Walking up to the counter, they sized up the prizes. They were some that were just plain boring, girly or too expensive considering their ticket amount. However, from the corner of Dave's eye, he spotted two plush dragon-like animals with button eyes. One was blue with a wind symbol on its belly and the other was red with a red gear on its belly.

"Hey let's get those!" John said pointing to the two plushies that Dave was looking at.

"Yeah, it's a matching set and all..sir, I'd like those two plushies right there," he asked. The guy at the counter handed them their plush scalemates (as he found out from the tag) and they headed out the door. "Hey, what're you gonna name yours?"

John looked down at his little plush (which he thought was adorable) and answered, "Hmm, I dunno I'll have to think about it. What about you?"

"Hmm haven't thought about it yet..Cal sounds like a good name for him..yes, I'll name him Cal then. What about you?" he asked. Cal was freaking adorable but cool guys didn't mention that. He hoped that John liked his and all.

"Haha, that's a nice name. And hmmm..." John thought up of a name, "How about Casey?"

"Sounds pretty great. I shall cherish mine forever since..reminds me of this day and all" he stated fondly.

John didn't need to ask what he meant by that, he already knew. "I'll cherish mine forever too."

"Shit, we'll be late. We have to hurry!" Dave took John's hand into his and ran, John in tow, gripping his hand tight. He rushed to the park, just 6 blocks away from where they were.

John forced himself not to blush; he just followed Dave and wondered where they were headed to. Was it the surprise he was talking about?

Dave noted to himself how John's hands fit perfectly in his as he ran to try to get to the park. He heard earlier about a band that gives free concerts in the park during certain days and thought he'd bring John to one of them. Hopefully he'll like it. The music was getting louder as they got closer to the center of the park.

He started to hear music and asked Dave, "What's that?"

"This is fucking great music in the making. I know a person in that band and they told me 'bout this concert here in the park, thought you might like it." he answered.

"It sounds pretty nice from here!" he said having to raise his voice a little bit as they got closer and closer to the music.

"C'mon, let's dance. It's not a concert for nothing." He dragged John into the crowd of teens there and started to dance.

John started dance along to the music, a bit awkwardly, but he was having a great time. It's amazing to think that just this morning he was feeling horrible but now he felt great, being with a person he cares about a lot.

Dave was dancing in time with the music, hips swaying, arms pumping, being one with the beat. He was having such a great time so far, cheering up his best bro because in the end, seeing John smile and laugh was worth all the effort.

John watched as Dave danced and laughed. This was great!

"Everyone having a good time?" Yeah!" they screamed back. "Okay we're going to call on two random people to come up to the stage and perform a little for you folks, so be loud and raise your hands up!" As the orator scanned the crowd, he saw a blonde guy close to a black-haired kid with glasses. "Hey, blonde guy with the shades, bring your boyfriend up onto the stage with us!" On the mention of 'boyfriend', Dave's face flared up into a bright shade of red.

Boyfriend?! John thought as his face became as red as Dave's.

Dave made his way through the crowd, all of them staring at him and a couple of girls started whispering about something. He got on the stage and recognized one of the members, a guitarist who was his cousin Dirk. Dirk gave him a small nod and he gave one back. Taking the mic from the orator, he stated "John is not my boyfriend by the way, just my best friend and all." Then, someone in the crowd screamed: "Maybe he will be after this!"

John's face became an even redder color if that was possible. He stayed silent as he watched Dave.

Ignoring that comment though it made him even redder, he cleared his throat into the mic. "John, take the keyboard, 'bout to do a sick rap solo here but I need some encouragement.. Cheer if you wanna hear!" The crowd clapped and cheered, waiting for Dave to start.

John walked over to the keyboard and set his fingers down on some keys, playing a little tune he knew and looked over at Dave to give him the okay to start rapping:

"Hey, yo I'm no good with a plain ol introduction

Just getting up here took a lot of gumption

But in no way am I some shy lady

Just ask john he's a real slim shady

Name's Dave strider now pay attention

It's time for your next history lesson

Got it? I make beats like I got no time

Oh my fucking god this rap has too many rhymes

Oh my age? I'm a sweet sixteen

According to ABBA I'm a sick dancing queen

Moving like it's 1999

Waiting for the apocalypse to go by

Oh wait the Mayans beat me to that according to their calendars

Psh, there's better predictions by J.D Salinger

Got three bros that's John, Rose and Jade

Jade's my homegirl from another world, steady sleeping

And science girl be yapping about the theories she's been grasping

And there's Rose, hey soul sister ain't there a single thing she can't do?

Making Freudian analogies, wow what a breakthrough.

Last one, here's John playing the keys rivaling Mozart.

Best Bro ever, you can say he's my bromantic sweetheart

Terrible movie watcher, prank master, add a little sass.

10/10 surveyed say he's got a nice assss."

As soon as Dave finished his awesome rap, John stopped playing the keyboard and looked over at his friend, a huge blush on his face because of the last few lines. He gave him a grin and thumbs up to show he liked the rap.

Catching his breath again from the nerve-wracking rap, he looked around, the crowd cheering louder but then he saw John's face. He was a bit flushed but Dave gave him a small grin in return. Man, this day has been so much fun so far. If only it could get better...Right then, someone in the crowd screamed "KISS, KISS!" and with that, the rest of them followed, all screaming "KISS, KISS, KISS"

John's face suddenly went pale after hearing the crowd chant. He wasn't making his legs move towards Dave, nope, they were moving themselves.

Dave rigidly stood in place, face going pale. What? They were all chanting at him to kiss his best friend. This was crazy. Was he even going to do it? Would John be okay with it? Why did he kind of want to kiss him. No matter, John moved towards him and they stood there in silence. "Well..the crowd's not gonna stop chanting till we trade spit..so, wanna do it to shut them up?"

John nodded while gaping at Dave. He closed his eyes and got closer and closer to him until he finally felt their lips crash together.

Euphoria would only cover the surface of what Dave was feeling now, John's lips on his. His lips moved in time with John's soft, plump ones, tasting pizza, soda and cakes on him. He sighed into it and proceeded to kiss him deeper. Couldn't go out into a full makeout session with a crowd watching their first kiss but man, he'd like too.

As much as John didn't want to admit it, he really enjoyed this kiss and wanted even more. He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and blocked out the sounds of the crowd's cheering and whistling.

The crowd didn't matter at this moment, the feeling of John's lips did. He was sent in a daze of how good John made him feel. Butterflies start forming in the pit of his stomach as he wrapped his arms around John's waist, still kissing him. He got an idea, he picked John up and spun him around, bringing him into another kiss.

Being in Dave's arms was amazing and kissing him was even better. Why hadn't they have kissed before? John broke the kiss and put his hand over Dave's cheek, caressing it and looking sweetly down at him.

Dave could say the same thing about John. Kissing him made him feel euphoric, like drinking fizzy soda drunk on a sunny day. John tasted sweeter than apple juice and he'd like another taste. Caressing his cheek and smiling fondly at him, he brought him into another sweet kiss.

John gently tangled his fingers in Dave's hair during that kiss and with his other arm brought him a little bit closer. His lips tasted like apple juice and the pizza they had earlier. He never wanted to let go.

Dave caressed John's hair, feeling the tangles and strands; his hair was soft. He ignored the crowd cheering and awwing and he thought he heard a couple girls squeal but no matter. He smiled into the kiss, while trying to express the feelings he held for John. They pulled away, staring at each other in bliss. "Wow, umm that was some kiss huh?"

"Y-yeah." John nodded and a silly smile spread across his face.

"So, haha that random guy was right..not that after like making out with me in public, you suddenly have to be my boyfriend cause I don't want to force you into this or whatever..I mean you said you weren't gay or something and all..we can just forget about this and go back to being best bros and all. It's just that..that kiss felt special and all and umm..I'd kinda like to do that more with you.." he mumbled out, looking at the floor.

John gently grabbed onto Dave's face and had him look at him in the eye. "Dave," he took a deep breath. Would he be taking it too far by asking him? He hoped that he wasn't. "That really was something special and I'd like to do that with you more too.. So.. will you be my boyfriend?"

"Are you sure about that? I mean you did say, many fucking times that you weren't gay. I mean I get that sexuality is a fluid thing like Rose told me. You didn't sign a contract in blood saying: Oh you have to be straight for the rest of your life. You could be bisexual or something like that but I-"

John interrupted Dave's babbling by kissing him once again. When he broke off the kiss, he smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Now answer me.. it doesn't matter what my sexuality is, I really wanna be your boyfriend after kind of making out with you.. in public." he blushed a little.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Egbert!" he exclaimed, bringing John into another kiss. "Next time though..our date won't be as public since yeah..best first kiss ever though."

John got a hold of Dave's hand and intertwined their fingers together, "Yeah, best first kiss ever." Today was seriously the best day ever for him. He got to spend it with Dave, and now, the one person who he's cared about so much for is now his boyfriend.

"Haha that's right. Still my best friend, only I get to kiss you whenever I like," stating this as he gave a kiss to John's cheek. Somewhere in the crowd, someone screamed "Invite us to the wedding!"And to that, Dave screamed back "When it happens, yeah!"

John choked back a laugh as he thought about the "married" think earlier that day, and really. He wouldn't mind marrying his best friend.

Dave wouldn't mind either, spending the rest of his life with John: his best friend and now boyfriend. Taking his hand and making their way through the cheering crowd, he couldn't help but think, this was the best day ever. What turned out to be cheering up John ended up making him his new boyfriend but hey, it's a fair deal.


End file.
